


Then Mike Fricked The Robot

by SnaxAttacks



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Teaching a Robot to Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnaxAttacks/pseuds/SnaxAttacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Management means upgrades, and upgrades mean you might have to pork a robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Mike Fricked The Robot

You smile reassuringly back at the nervous bunny robot, hopping off of the chair you had been standing on. While it was, of course, against company policy to disable a security camera, this situation called for taking that kind of a risk. The supply closet wasn’t as tight as it has been before the remodel, so you figured this would be as good of a spot as any.

Ever since the upgrades, and the new management coming in, this job had transformed from a living nightmare to a dream almost literally overnight. Over time, the robots had warmed up to you, and well, you even considered them some of your only actual friends. However, even from the start, Bonnie had always felt like a little more. Maybe it was her new design, rocking a lovely set of hips, or maybe it was her shy personality, but whatever it was, it made you want to be with her. The two of you had spent several nights up playing video games and just talking. She seemed fascinated with you, even though you never considered yourself all that interesting.

The night had started like any. Now that they weren’t seeking your blood, the animatronics would just shuffle along, up to their own business. Bonnie tended to stick around your door whenever she wanted to hang out, but was too shy to interrupt your internet browsing. However, you had an urge that needed a scratching, and, it sort of distracted you from watching the cameras.

You cupped at yourself discreetly, reading through various erotic stories. You figured the company had some kind of filter to catch actual porn sites, so reading and your imagination would have to do. As your eyes skimmed, you got bolder with your touches, until finally you gave in and unfastened your pants. You were already at full attention. Trying to keep hidden under the desk, you stoked hard and fast. Before you could reach completion, a noise threw you off. You snapped your head toward one of the doors and there was the bunny, her paws over her mouth and her cheeks glowing red.

Quickly, you attempted to apologize, but she stopped you, “You.. you touch yourself like that too…??” she squeaked from behind her mouth. Dumbly, you nodded. “I know… w-we’re not supposed to do it d-during work hours but…” She looks away from you, “S-s-sometimes I do… In the supply c-closet.” With that revelation, it wasn’t hard to talk a little with her, and convince her to show you in person. So, in the closet you two were.

It was the rabbit that made the first move, putting her arms around you and pressing her mouth to yours. She seemed to have an idea of what she was doing, which pleased you very much. You gladly reciprocate the kiss, doing your best to get a little tongue in too. Her tongue was oddly warm, moist and soft. It didn’t feel totally organic of course, but it felt nice.

In this private space, she was far less shy than you would have thought, her soft nimble hands dipping below your waistline and gently feeling at what your pants had to offer. Her dainty robotic fingers wrapped around your shaft and started to rub. Maybe it was programming, but she knew just how to do it. You push closer to her, letting your hands roam her mechanical body. You finally do what you’ve been wanting for ages, and grab a handful of her wide, round ass. It’s soft like a cushion, and very fun to squeeze. You other hand joins in on the other cheek. She gives a pleased little hum, indicating her enjoyment.

As much as you could easily handle this treatment until you burst, you still want to see more of her. You part from the kiss and breath, begging her to show you her own methods for self pleasure. She give a little giggle and parts from you, leaning against a wall and spreading her hips out wide. Gently, using two fingers, she pushes a hidden panel between her legs open, beneath of course, were the goods, apparently made from some kind of hyper advanced silicone, probably the same as her tongue. With a little huff, she guided her fingers in, spreading the lips of her pussy while rubbing in small circles. She looks up at you to gauge your expression, a coy little smile on her face.

You’ve already seen enough. Now you know you need it. You ask her if she’s okay with going further with you, and she nods. “M-mike… I… I’ve wanted to f-for a while now… I.. I always t-think about you when I d-do this…” She admitted softly.

With that the two of you get on the floor. You figure it’s best to start simple and go for the old missionary for the moment. You pull down your pants as much as you can manage with your shaking fingers and take a hold of her soft, thick thighs. You spread her legs and experimentally bring a hand to her intimate little folds. You had no idea how, but she was very wet with some soft of clear lubricant already. Those dastardly Japanese, this must have been their plan all along. You take a deep breath and inch forward. It had been a pretty long time since you had done this last, but you had a feeling she wouldn’t mind.

Slowly, you press into her, getting all the way in. She made a few little noises, none of them seeming disapproving of your actions. Goddamn, she felt incredible. Like with her mouth, while certainly not a real pussy, it was damn close. And for a schlub like you, it was just amazing. You savored the long gone sensation before pulling back and beginning a slow, steady increase of thrusts. You could feel her legs shiver as you gripped your hands tighter against her plush thighs, using them as a stable base to hang on to while you moved.

Each hearty push into her elicited a small, breathy moan from Bonnie. You weren’t going to question why a robot was acting like it was out of breath when it didn’t have to breathe in the first place. All you were registering was that each moan meant she was loving your dick, and really what else was important in a situation like this? You sped up, and she started to push back. Her little hands were over her face again, and her eyes were screwed shut. The warm glow of the red leds under her cheeks was brighter than ever. Even in the middle of getting fucked, she remained adorable as hell.

You suddenly hear her make an odd squeak, then you feel her clench hard around you. Her cries become louder, breathier, and your name is spilling from her lips over and over again. The tense, tightness is joined by another warm gush of lubricant. You can’t take it anymore. In fact you were amazed you even lasted this long. With a hard push, you ram all the way into her and cum thickly, a loud grunt escaping your throat.

Sweaty and exhausted from such a work out, you collapse onto the robot, your face resting on her soft tummy. One of her hands comes up to knock your cap off and pet and play with your hair. You look up at her face, and she’s absolutely glowing. “M-mike… thank you… That was… the best thing I’ve e-ever felt…” You agree fully from your side of the situation as well.

After a few minutes, you pull yourself up and get your clothes back in order. You get the camera hooked up again, then peer at your watch. It was just about 6am. You give Bonnie a little hug and she giggles. You suppose it wouldn’t be weird to consider her your girlfriend now. Nope, not weird at all.


End file.
